


Navsegda

by IfYouFeelTheForce



Category: King Henry VIII - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1550, 1940, 2016, Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, King Henry VIII - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Red Room, Red Room Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouFeelTheForce/pseuds/IfYouFeelTheForce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lidia Tomsin, a sixteen year old in the vicious court of King Henry XIII. Married off at the young age of fourteen, to a man twice her age.<br/>Beatings from her father and husband are regular for her, as most women of the time.<br/>One night, as one of the worst beatings from her husband, she runs through the pouring rain, attempting to escape the evil she married.<br/>Standing alone in the pouring rain, a tall, dark figure approaches her, and offers her a second chance, another life...</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Navsegda

 

> **_London, 1550_ **

The hallways were always dark and drafty, despite the numerous times his majesty complained he felt a chill. The carpet was blood red, a colour commonly seen around the court, and not just for display. The walls were covered in tapestries, each thread gleaming in the dawn's bright light. 

The piercing  morning sun blazed into her eyes as she rushed down the large hallway. She looked around frantically, seeing nobody else around. 

"Oh god please, not again," she muttered under her breath, lifting her heavy emerald skirt to run faster. Her shoes hurt her feet as they normally did, they weren't made for rushing around anywhere. As she approached the large doors, she slowed her pace, walking very slowly and with an exceptional amount of grace with each step. 

"My lady, they have just began," a servant stepped forward and opened a large wooden door, the highlights in the wood shone in the early light. A large room was revealed, windows pooling in even more light, and many tables were set up, along with the king's, which sat at the front of the busy room. Everyone ate breakfast together when the king wanted, even if he told everyone minutes before it was to take place. 

"Ah, Lady Frermer, so glad you could join us, and on time as usual," the king bellowed, smiling at her. The crowd broke out in laughter, Lidia hid her embarrassed red face with a white smile. She saw all but one person laughing, her husband sat glaring at her, his eyes like fire.

"Your grace is most kind," she replied, bobbing a curtsy. 

He motioned his head over to the empty seat near her husband. She bobbed her head once more before gracefully strolling over to her seat. 

"That was the last time you're ever late again," her husband spat in her ear, gripping her wrists tightly.

"Stop, you're hurting me," she said much too loudly and a few people turned to look. Her husband immediately released her from his grasp and looked around.  She straighten her back and sat tall, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her light hair was let down, the waves covering her back.  

Reaching over and grabbing her hair, he leaned in, "Your damn bruises are showing," then he tugged on her hair, making sure it was unnoticeable. "Figure out how to hide them, they're not going away anytime soon," and with that, he released her hair, and her head sprung back up.

***

Lidia enjoyed sitting and reading, it took her to places she'd never be able to go. She enjoyed the strong characters fighting for what they believed in, even if it always was a man. The only time in the day that she had to herself. Sitting by the window in a chair, reading, and watching the sun's orange glow disappear beneath the horizon.  
"My lady, dinner is ready," a servant walked over to Lidia, smiling. The servant was nearly the same age as Lidia, but looked much more weathered.  
"Thank you," Lidia smiled back, placing her large novel on the arm of her chair.  
She stood up from the chair, feeling her ankles ache from the stiff shoes she wore.  
"What took you so long? I'm starving," he scowled.  
Lidia sat across from him, gracefully nodding her head for his presence.  
"I," she cleared her throat, "Was reading."  
He snorted, then greedily licked his lips. "Ah, finally." He bellowed as their plates were brought to them, covered in rich, delicious food.  
He picked up the turkey leg with his bare hand and tore at it with his animal like teeth.  
Lidia watched as she normally did, as the balding man shredded the meat with his hands.  
"I would," he paused to swallow the massive amount of food in his mouth. "I would like to see you after dinner," he finished, asking politely, spotting a king's servant approach the table.  
The outside door swung open, and the servant walked in, his clothing dripping from the rain.  
"How can I be of service to you?" A servant questioned the man.  
"The king has requested the presence of Lady Frermer this eve," he replied, looking over at the table.  
"What?" Frermer quickly jumped to his feet, banging his fist on the wooden table. He faced his wife, looking at her as she stared helplessly at the floor. She shivered at the thought of spending the night with the king. She was much younger than him and knew what became of his mistresses.  
"You're dismissed," Frermer ordered, the king's servant bobbed his head and left the room.  
"The king will not have you this eve or any eve!" He shouted, food coming down his face.  
He walked over to Lidia, his teeth clenched.  
"You're my wife not his! He can't—"  
"He can do whatever he damn well pleases. He's the king!" She replied.  
He grabbed the back of her chair and threw it backwards, sending her flying onto the hard ground. As she struggled to get up, he lifted her by her hair. "Don't tell me anything! Don't you fucking talk you little whore!" He dropped her onto the floor, her head throbbing. He took a foot and started to kick her continuously in her stomach, making her nearly gag. She tried crawling away, but collapsed. She dragged her body over to the door, her husband stood and watched as she struggled.  
"You want to leave and become the king's slut? Fine, have it your way!" He picked her up, opened the door, and through her onto the wet streets of London.  
Her cries were silenced by the pounding rain,  
she sat shivering, her hair dripping down her face. She used her bruised knuckles to push herself onto her feet, then used her weary knees to stand up. As she stood she turned back to look at the large door in front of her. Instead of doing what she normally did, she turned away from it. She started to walk away from the lonely place she called home. Within minutes she was running as best she could, getting away from her beatings, her husband, her life.  
Her ankles rolled over the cobblestones, her dress weighed nearly as much as she did as it streamed with cold water. Finally she found a tunnel, she leaned against the cobblestone walls, breathing deeply.  
She was surprised, surprised her face wasn't covered in tears.  
Every part of her tired body was numb. Her head was bleeding from falling off her chair, the bump throbbing.  
Suddenly, through her blurry vision, a dark figure started to emerge from the shadows. He strolled casually through the dark tunnel, toward her. As he approached her she became uncomfortable, breathing heavily.  
"Wh—what do you want?" She stammered, her teeth chattering.  
He smiled and pointed his finger at, "I think, it's about what you want my dear."  
She turned to him, searching for a weapon in his hands, but she saw nothing.  
"I'm not here to harm you, Lidia." He said, his voice harsh with a sharp accent.  
She drew herself away from him, "How'd you know my name?" She questioned, glaring at him.  
"I know more about you than you think," he replied.  
She continued to lean away from peculiar man, "Why are you here, talking to me?" She asked.  
"I've been watching you, pretty posh life, no?"  
"Watching me!" She cried.  
"Yes, and I'm here to offer you a chance. A chance to leave this life for another."  
"What do you mean?" She muttered, slowly moving closer.  
"I'm from a far away place, your family and husband would not find you there."  
"What do you get out of it?"  
"I need your help. I need to test something, if it works, it will benefit you also."  
She raised an arched eyebrow, "How so?"  
"The serum keeps you from growing any older than what you are right now."  
The rain had lightened, and she could see and hear him more clearly.  
"I wouldn't get any older?" She asked, scowling.  
"Exactly, and then you'd come back with me for me to further keep an eye to make sure you're safe."  
"Why me?" She questioned, shaking her head.  
"I needed someone who was ready to leave this life behind. Because after you come with me, there's no going back."  
She looked up at him, her eyes trying to read his thoughts. "So, you make me stop growing, I go back with you to help you—"  
"And there's one more thing, when you're not needed anymore, you'll be put to sleep, injected with a serum, until you're waken again."  
She looked around at her gloomy surroundings, the damp smell filled her nose. She turned back and looked up at him.  
"When do we start?"


End file.
